Finding Love
by a9N9n9Y
Summary: Severus was captured in a Death Eater attack and with the help of a potion Voldemort shrinks Snape to a fifteen year old to hit it off with Ginny so that Voldemort can later use her for his newest plan to take over the magical world.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny watched the Order members enter the Headquarters. All of them were covered in blood, exhausted and injured. They had just come back from a Death Eater attack. There was Kingsley, Tonks, Moody, Remus, Professor Dumbledore, her mum, and her dad, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. But he wasn't there.

The girl followed the others into the kitchen. Hopefully she'd find something out there.

"Ginny, darling, go to bed," Molly said, slumping down in a chair, tired. "It's late."

"No," Ginny said stubbornly. "What happened to Professor Snape?"

"Why do you want to know?" Ron wailed. "Don't you want to ask how your family feels?"

Ginny glared at her brother. _As a matter of fact, I don't_, she thought, but didn't dare say it out aloud.

"We don't know what happened to him, Ms. Weasley," Albus answered her question. "It might well be that the Death Eaters killed him."

She didn't want to believe her ears. Professor Snape couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible. Ginny slowly backed out of the kitchen.

"What's the matter, sis?" Fred asked irritated. But Ginny didn't listen to what he said. She ran out of the room and upstairs, not caring that she woke up Mrs. Black's portrait.

"I go and look if she's OK," Harry said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. The others watched him go, too exhausted to do anything against it. Moments after Remus and Sirius followed to shut the curtains around Mrs. Black's portrait. They didn't really want to because they were tired, but they knew they had to if they didn't want to attract the neighbour's attention.

Minutes passed. The Order members waited impatiently for Harry and Ginny. And then the shouting began.

"_Don't touch me, bastard_!" they heard Ginny's voice.

"_What's the matter with you_?"

"_I said don't touch me_!"

"_You're my girlfriend, I can touch you when I want and where I want_," Harry's voice could be heard. "_And now tell me what's wrong with you_!"

"_Nothing is wrong with me. I just don't want to talk to anyone_."

"_Is it because of Snape_?"

"_What if it is? It shouldn't concern you_."

"_You're my girlfriend_," Harry repeated.

"_Not anymore! Consider yourself dumped._"

"_You can't do that! I'm the Boy-Who-Lived_!"

"_Oh, can't I? Well, it seems to me that no one ever thought about bringing your feet back to the ground, Harry Potter. Just because you're the Boy-Who-Lived doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want_." There was a pause, then, "_BASTARD! STAY AWAY FROM ME_!"

Molly, Arthur, Fred, George and Ron jumped up and raced upstairs, closely followed by Hermione, Kingsley, Sirius and Remus. They reached the first floor and saw Harry lying on the floor, rubbing his cheek, and Ginny standing a metre away from him, still backing towards the staircase to the second floor.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Ron shouted, helping Harry up.

"She fancies Snape," Harry hissed.

"WHAT!?" Molly and Arthur bellowed shocked.

"Yes," Ginny said, running up the staircase to the second floor, sobbing. "I do love him!"

"Young girl, stay here!" Arthur shouted after her.

"You can't tell me what to do," Ginny yelled before she disappeared into her bedroom.

* * *

His whole body hurt more than ever before. He couldn't even describe his pain with words. Although he had his eyes shut his breathing must have changed its rhythm because someone began to speak.

"Ah, you're awake, Snape."

It made his head want to explode.

"I have waited for you to do so many days."

"Voldemort," Severus managed to mutter, ignoring his headache.

"Yes, my dear Severus, it is me. I'm saddened that you choose to follow old fool Dumbledore though."

"I was never… loyal to you…"

"Ah, I knew that. I knew it since the day you lost your lovely Lily." Voldemort tried to sound sympathetic, but it sounded more like a pathetic try to sound sorry.

"…"

"Well, I have a nice present for you anyway. My other _loyal_ Potion Master brewed a little potion, just for you. It'll shrink you to a fifteen year old boy."

"How will that… help you overtake… the magical world…?"

"Ah, yes. That's quite easy answered, Severus. A lovely bird chirped a bit, and I heard that dear Ms. Weasley has a weak spot for you. So how will she react when you're there as a boy her age? She'll become foolish, of course. Love always makes people be foolish!" the Dark Lord snarled in a deep voice. "Anyhow," he continued after a pause in his normal voice. "You will lead her into a trap, and"– he snapped his fingers –"she'll be mine like that. Her parents will do everything to get her back, and I'll order Dumbledore to give up. Without him the magical world will be mine! MUHAHAHAHA! MUHAHAHA! MUHAHAHA!"

"That… will never work, Voldemort…"

"And why not, my dear Severus?"  
"Because… Ms. Weasley… cannot be in love with me…"

"But she is, Severus, she is. And now to this potion. It might hurt a little bit, but soon it should be over. So no need to worry too much. "

* * *

Ginny spent the next days in her bedroom crying, and no one except Hermione and the twins were allowed in. They were the only ones understanding her and her feelings. Everyone else was just going on about how she couldn't be in love with Severus Snape and that she didn't even know what love was. On top of all they told her to get back together with Harry who was "a much better person to marry". However Ginny didn't care. All she cared about was her potions professor.

"Come on, Ginny," Fred said on the third day. "Cheer up. Old Snape is tough. He's been through worse things than being captured by Death Eaters and being tortured by them."

"W-what if he's dead?" Ginny sobbed.

"Believe me, you don't get rid of him that fast," George said jokingly, but it was no use.

"Guys, I've got some food," Hermione said, entering the room carrying a tray laden with all sorts of fruits ands sandwiches.

"I'm not hungry…"  
"Ginny, you didn't eat anything for days!" Hermione said, locking the door magically behind her to stop anyone from entering. "You must eat something. Mrs. Weasley is more than annoyed that we won't eat downstairs in the kitchen, but angry that you don't even touch the food she's making for you."

"I'm not hungry," Ginny repeated between sobs.

"Ginevra Weasley," Fred scolded.

"If you don't eat something now," George continued.

"Then we will not let you see Snape ever again," the twins chorused, making Hermione smile.

"Fine!" Ginny yelled, grabbing an apple, taking a bite from it. She continued with a full mouth "I'm eating, OK?"

Once she began eating she found out how hungry she actually was. Ginny ate one sandwich after another, drank four cups of pumpkin juice as fast as she could and had three apples on top of all.

"Well, someone seems to be hungry," George joked, watching his sister.

"She has every reason to be," Hermione pointed out, glad that her friend was feeling better again.

Going back to Hogwarts didn't feel right knowing that her beloved potions master wouldn't be there again. It seemed dull without him, but she couldn't just bunk school because of that, could she?

In order to help Ginny protect herself from Harry who was continiously trying to get near her Fred and George had invented a gadget that, if she muttered a certain word, would form a bubble around her and no one would be able to go near her.

The train ride to the school seemed endless. Ginny did sit in the same compartment as Harry, Ron and Hermione, but she spend all her time in her bubble. Another of its features was that when she was inside it every sound was muted. To top it all the walls of the bubble were invisible, so no one had any idea she was even in it. Harry attempted to reach out to her a few times but found that he always burnt himself as soon as he got a couple of inches within her distance.

_Serves him right_, Hermione thought amused. Besides Ginny and the twins she was the only one to know about the gadget. _That comes from using your girlfriend as an object._

They arrived at Hogsmeade late in the evening. Ginny didn't bother to get out of the bubble. For all she cared the whole world could burn themselves going near hear as long as Severus would come back.

One of the most extraordinary things at Hogwarts was when a new student in one of the upper years arrived in School. Neither Ginny nor Hermione had ever experienced it, so when they saw a boy in the middle of the new First Year students but tall enough to be fifteen they instantly knew what was about to happen. Before the sorting the headmaster made a quick announcement.

"Just before we start the sorting," he said, "I want you all to know that the fifth year will welcome a new student this year, Seth McFarane. Please make him all feel welcome, no matter into which house he is sent."

Seth was the first to be sorted. After some time the hat exclaimed "GRYFFINDOR!" and only when he walked over to their table did Ginny get to take a proper look at the new boy. Something about him was familiar...

"Can I sit here?" the boy stuttered looking at the empty seat next to Ginny. She quickly removed the bubble and then nodded. She certainly didn't want to burn the new boy.

"Have we met before?" she asked looking at features were sharp, his eyes onyx and his hair was cut short. The only person as pale as that boy she had ever known had been Professor Snape.

"Not that I know," Seth replied shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Are you related to someone called Severus Snape?"

Seth started sweating. Was it possible that she had found him out so soon? "S-Snape you say? No - I don't know anyone by that name."

Ginny shrugged. "My bad. You just look a bit like him."

"Coincidence perhaps," Seth laughed nervously. "You're in my year?"

Ginny nodded eagerly. "Yep. I'm Ginny, Gnny Weasly. We'll probably have all the same lessons."

"Hopefully," Seth added although he knew they had. "That way you can show me around."

"Hey cutiepie, why don't you give me the potatoes?"

Ginny glared hatefully at Potter. "How many times do I have to tell you? I am _through _with you."

Seth raised his eyebrows. Dumbledore had always told him about how good a couple Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasly make, especially since they got together. However, realizing that they had broken up and that Potter was still acting as if they were together showed him what a real git Potter was, just like his father. In fact, Lily had only stayed with him because he had knocked her up after filling her with beer. After being told by Lily herself Severus had never drunken another sip of alcohol. Back then she had also admitted that if she hadn't been knocked up she'd have chosen him. He knew he had to get on to Ginny as quick as possible if he didn't want Potter to get his hands on her.

After the meal Ginny led Seth to the Gryffindor common room. Of course he knew the way very well - after all he had visited Lily hundreds of times - but he had to act as if he didn't have any idea where he was going.

"How long have you been living in the magical world?" Ginny asked as they mounted a staircase.

Seth stuck to the background story Voldemort had inflicted his mind with. "My mother raised and home-taught me herself in Devon. It was risky for us to live in the middle of a muggle town but we both liked it there. Unfortunately, Mother was diagnosed with cancer and died early in the summer. My uncle Eric Prince took me in and got me into Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said hearing about his mum's death. "It must have been dreadful when she died."

Seth shrugged. They had reached the top of the staircase by now and took a right turn. "I never knew my father and Uncle Eric didn't appear until Mother's death, so his appearence took me more by shock than her passing. I guess having to get used to him took my mind off her a bit much."

"That's the Fat Lady," Ginny said pointing at a portrait ahaead. A group of Gryffindor students stood in front of it waiting for the prefects to tell them the password and let them in. "Once you were told the password you shouldn't forget it under any circumstances."

"Don't forget password, got it!"

"Hey Ginny!"

"Piss off Harry!" Ginny hissed angrily.

Harry approached her and grabbed her ass. "How's my favourite girl?"

She slapped him straight across the face. "You don't fucking get it do you? We are not together anymore." She took Seth's wrist and pulled him away with her, once apart from the others instantly creating the bubble again with the gadget. To her susprise it came out big enough for both her and Seth. Maybe it was because she had held his wrist while activating it?

Harry's footsteps came after them.

"Kiss me," Ginny ordered Seth. "I want him to realize I'm not his sex object any longer."

Seth was token aback by what she said. "K-kiss you?" he stammered blushing deeply. Weasly was his student, he couldn't pos-

Just as Harry turned the corner Ginny managed to get her tongue into Seth's mouth. Somehow kissing this strange boy felt a lot better than kissing Potter. It felt _right_.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny didn't know how to explain her feelings. Somehow her sorrow about Professor Snape's disappearence had ceased and her love for Seth had sprung open. Maybe her parents had been right and she didn't know what love was, going after the first best man and making herself belive things which weren't true. However, was what she felt for Seth love? Or was it herself telling her wrong things again? She didn't know.

It was a bit of a relief to find at breakfast the following morning that they both had exactly the same timetable. This would give her an opportunity not only to study with him but also sit next to him in all their lessons.

"Where do we have potions?" Seth asked looking at his time table. He was curious to see which idiot Dumbledore had hired to teach potions after his disappearence.

"It's in the dungeons," Ginny explained while drinking a cup of pumpkin juice. "We used to have Professor Snape, but unfortunately... he's not here at the moment. I haven't seen any new teachers yesterday evening though, so I can't say who we'll have this year."

Seth looked at the headtable where all the teachers sat. She was right - there wasn't any new teacher. He only hoped Dumbledore wasn't crazy enough to let any of the employed teachers teach his beloved subject. _Oh, damn you Voldemort_! he thought angrily.

"Sooooooooooo..."

Seth looked at Ginny, seeing that she was blushing.

"Yes?" he said.

"About the kiss last night..."

"It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it," Seth said hurriedly grabbing a piece of toast. Of course he was certain now that Ms. Weasly had a crush on him, but he didn't want to rush her. Anyway, once he was back to his old self they wouldn't be able to be together any longer.

"Okay." Ginny was disappointed. "Come on, let's go to potions and get the good seats," she changed the subject after an awkard pause standing up. Seth followed her.

They were the first to arrive in the dungeons, but the door was already open. They entered.

"Welcome," Madam Pomfrey greeted smiling warmly. "I'm your new potions teacher."

Seth wanted to kill himself. That bitch a potions teacher? She didn't know anything about potions! She would bring their all death for sure.

"Sit down sit down!" the healer said gesturing at the seats for the students. Ginny settled down in the front and Seth sat down next to her. Madam Pomfrey eyed him suspiciously.

"You are Seth McFarane, are you not?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Have we met before?"

Seth started sweating. Even though he had a different haircut he otherwise looked exactly like he had when he had actually been fifteen. Of course half the teachers and especially Pomfrey would notice!

"N-no, I don't think so," Seth stuttered nervously. He got his potions book out, looking through it while still glancing at Pomfrey from time to time. She would be the hardest to persuade that he was a stranger, right next to Dumbledore.

"You okay?" Ginny asked worriedly as the other students started coming in chatterting happily and talking about how glad they were that Snape wasn't there any longer.

"Uh-huh," Seth said. He had to take a grip and stop being so nervous about people finding out his true identity. The more he acted like a stranger the more believable it would be.

The whole lesson they did nothing but talk about how far they had already gone in all their books. While Snape had gone through every book from start to end every year half the students suffered from not understanding half the things he had taught them. Thus Pomfrey decided to form three different groups, one of the ones good at potions, one for the ones who kind of knew something about it and one for the ones who didn't have a clue what they were doing. Seth and Ginny were the only ones who were actually good at potions.

_Yes_! Ginny thought happily as everyone moved to sit in their groups. _Maybe he doesn't love me yet, but I'm sure ones he knows me better he won't resist me_.

That day they only had arithmency, transfiguration and charms, the other lessons were all free. They spend them half outside studying and half in the library doing their homework. Seth saw that Ginny attempted to get near him several times, but he couldn't open up to her and let her into his heart not matter what. He was older than twice her age, and Voldemort's plans were too gruesome. He had been threatened if by the end of the school year he hadn't brought her to the Dark Lord that he'd be killed, but death was better than bringing Ginny into such danger.

"Do you play any instruments?" Ginny asked while they were sitting over thir potions homework. They had gone out to the lake to enjoy the warmth of midday.

"I used to play guitar," Seth answered. It was true; he'd learned to play when he'd been fifteen to be able to play for Lily, but since she had married Potter he hadn't touched another one.

"I'd like to hear you. Can you sing as well?"

Seth looked over the sea. "Yes," he answered shortly. "I do sometimes sing."

"Sing something," Ginny demanded.

He shook his head. "Not now. Maybe later."

They skipped lunch, finishing their charms and potions homework just before they needed to go to transfiguration.

"McFarane," McGonnagal snapped as she saw him enter the classroom. "How much do you know about transfiguration?"

"A considerable amount, Professor," Seth lied. In reality he knew nearly as much about it as he knew about potions.

"Good." Her features softened slightly. "Sit next to Weasly. She is quite good."

Ginny smiled broadly.

"Do you have any plans for the future?" she asked as they walked out of the classroom after their lesson. "I'd like to be a teacher her."

"Teaching what?" Seth asked curiously.

Ginny crinkled her nose. "Transfiguration. How about you?"

Seth smiled ruefully. "I'd love to be the potions teachers."

"You'll most likely will," Ginny laughed. "You already know _everything _about it!"

"Not everything," Seth said hurriedly as they went to the Gryffindor common room. "There is a lot I have yet to learn."

"Take my hand," Ginny said fastly as she saw Harry, Hermione and Ron. As Seth waited she grabbed him and and activated the bubble. Just then Ronald approached them.

"Sis," he said. He took one step too much and his face was burned. "ARGH! You _bitch_!" He knelt on the floor, his hands over his eyes and nose. Harry went to help him.

"Darling, you don't do things like that," he said tutting.

Seth had enough. He stepped out of the bubble, ignoring the minor burn he got on his left arm and strode over to Potter.

"She is_ not _your darling anymore," he snarled holding his wand to nthe boy's throat. Potter backed away until he reached the wall. Seth followed his every step.

"Leave off McFarane," Harry said nervously. No one from his own house had ever discouraged him like this. "You know who I am, don't you?"

"Yeah, you're the Boy-Who-Farted. Who doesn't know?"

"What the fuck?" Harry shouted angrily taking out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Seth said instantly catching Potter's wand as it flew across the air. "You shouldn't mess with me, Potter. Sectumsembra!" Harry fell backwards, new wounds slashing open every couple of seconds. Soon blood was splattered across the whole corridor.

"Shit," Seth swore. He hadn't used that spell in years and underestimated its ability. Also, Dumbledore would probably see through his disguise now. How stupid could he have been using a spell he himself had invented? All he could think of doing was run.


	3. Chapter 3

She was disturbed by what Seth had done. Sure, she hated Harry Potter but do such a thing to him? Never. How did he even know that spell? Where had Seth even gone? The whole school was looking for him. He hadn't been seen since the attack.

Dumbledore had seen to Harry's wounds as even Pomfrey had been unable to do anything. Again the question of where Seth had learned that cruel spell popped up.

Ginny sighed standing up. She had been sitting lost in her thoughts at the back of the library ever since the incident. It was useless. Seth was probably one of those people who when they didn't want to be seen were never seen. Anyway, just sitting there dwelling wouldn't do anything. How could she have fallen in love with such a beast?

Was it even love? She clearly remembered her parents telling her she doesn't know what love is just a couple of days ago. Maybe she didn't know and simply threw herself at every male person she saw. Who would it be next? Draco Malfoy? Sirius? Remus? Dumbledore even?

She slowly walked through the rows of book shelves, still lost in her thoughts. Pince, the librarian, had already turned off the lights. Not noticing where she was going she walked into the forbidden section of the library. There she ran into whom but Seth.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry," Seth whispered as soon as Ginny noticed him sitting on the floor. He stood up.

"Get away from me!" Ginny shrieked frightened. She backed away.

Seth gave her a pleading look. "I've never used that spell before," he lied. "I didn't realise it'd be so bad."

"Where did you even learn it?" she asked still backing away from him.

"Mother taught me," he continued lying. "She said in case I should ever meet a Death Eater I should use it."

Ginny glared at him. "Just because I hate him it doesn't make Harry a Death Eater."

"Look, I told you I'm sorry and that I didn't know the impact the spell was gonna have. If you don't belive me then there's nothing I can do except ask you not to tell anyone about my whereabouts."

"The whole school is looking for you," Ginny said sullenly.

"I guessed so much," Seth sighed going through his hair with his hand. "I'm going to be expelled for sure."

Ginny couldn't help feeling bad for him.

* * *

She had promised him not to tell anyone. She had promised to bring him food every day. She didn't know how to keep either of those two.

"There you are," Hermione said relieved as Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room. She stood up from the armchair she had been sitting on. "We were worried."

"Any sign of Seth yet?" Ginny asked quietly. She had a headache and just wanted to go to bed.

Hermione shook her head. "No. Ron's with Harry - if it should interest you."

Ginny looked at her. "Have you ever been in love?"

Granger gave her a confused glance. "Love? Well, sort of I suppose. However, that boy was never really interested in me so I just stopped bothering."

"What does it feel like?"

Hermione crinkled her nose in thought as they both sat down. "You're excited to see that person, more than you usually would be. You miss him every second he isn't with you. He is constantly on your mind. Does that help?"

Ginny nodded slowly.

"Why?" Hermione questioned drawing her knees up to her chin. "Do you think you're in love?"

"At least I feel more than I ever felt for Harry," Ginny admitted, standing up. "Good night."

* * *

Seth. He wouldn't go off her mind. Was he still at the library? If yes what was he doing? Would he have it comfortable sleeping there? Then their kiss came back into her mind. The butterflies she had felt - about a trillion more than whit kissing Harry. She had a feeling that Seth was the right one.

What if he didn't want her as a lover? She knew she couldn't make him love her. Or could she?

No, she instantly decided. If I have a relationship with him I want it to be a real one and not faked. His feelings have to be as real as Hogwarts is. as real as the muggle world is to a muggle. Otherwise it would never work out. Not if his feelings for her were the magical world for muggles.

When would he be able to come out of his hiding place? Should she tell the headmaster about it? No, I can't lose his trust. I simply can'y.

* * *

Ms. Weasly. Why was she on his mind? It should be his worries of what would happen to him next rather than that beautiful girl which he could never have. Whenever she was near him, touched him he felt he'd grown wings and could fly away with her to a place where Voldemort and the whole magical world was unknown. He had known that kind of feeling only once before. It had been with Lily Potter over twenty years ago.

Ginevra. Seth turned on his side trying to find the most compfortable position. He wore only his underwear; he'd used the rest as well as a couple of books to make a bed. At the same time he couldn't sleep. Images of Potter sliced open appeared in front of his vision, then it was replaced with young Ginny. What was going on?

Wait - he'd known this feeling once before. With none other than Lily. It couldn't be possible, could it?

"I knew you would hide here," a voice behind him chuckled quietly.

"Dumbledore," Seth moaned annoyed.

The silhouette of the headmaster moved forwards. "I had my suspiciouns, but didn't see right through you until the incident with Mr. Potter."

"You're going to expel me then?"

"Not if you tell me why you are fifteen," Dumbeldore said calmly.

"Oh no," Seth said instantly. "I am _not _going undercover for you again."

Albus nodded. "I thought it had to do with Voldemort. You hopefully know what you are doing, at least I pray you do. Everyone in the school will hate you - apart from the Slytherins. How about you change to Slytherin?"

Seth shook his head. "Ginny -"

"Ah, Ms. Weasly."

"God dammit Albus!" Seth shouted. "Stop draining information out of me like this! You have no right to know what I risk my life for!"

Albus shook his head, smiling. "If it means your death if you fail it is better left unspoken then."

"When will I be able to return to the Gryffindor common room?"

The headmaster looked at Seth. "To be honest I think you should switch identity, only revealing to Ms. Weasly that you are still Seth."

McFarane looked at him. "When will I start school then?"

"How about Monday?" Albus asked disappearing into the shadows. "Come to my office tomorrow morning. During lesson time there shouldn't be anyone in the corridors."

Just like Dumbledore had said there wasn't anyone outside the classrooms and Seth got to the headmaster's office without anyone seeing him.

"Sit down sit down," Albus said cheerily as Seth entered the office. He stood next to a window moving to sit down as well. "We've got a lot to discuss."

Seth looked at him. "You really think this is a good idea? I'd rather let Voldemort kill me to be honest."

Dumbledore gave him a hard look. "Severus, don't joke. You know what Ms. Weasly feels for you and I got my suspiciouns that you too started to have feelings for her. It is more than evident in the way you look at her, talk with her and the way you blush when you touch her skin."

"Don't be ridiculous," Seth snorted. "I'm too old for her."

"That is where you are wrong," Albus explained. "Mentally you are more than twice her age, but physically you are fifteen like her. If you later on decide to stay her age there is nothing to stop you two from dating, even marrying each other."

"I told you Albus," Seth snarled angrily. "I have no feelings for her.

Albus tutted. "Denial is the first symptom Severus. You should know that from experience."

"How about you shut your stupid trap?" Seth shouted. He hated it when people reminded him of Lily. It hurt too much to only think about her.

The headmaster gave him another hard look. "Very well then," he said clearing his throat. "Your new personality. Steve Gallagher. Born in America but moved to England with father at the age of five. Moved numerous times around country before your father decided to settle down last month. That's why you are starting school late. Any questions?"

Seth nodded. "How will you change my features?"

"How about blonde hair, darker skin and a straighter nose?" Albus chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny," Seth replied making a fake laugh. He also hated it when people joked about his crooked nose.

"At any rate Ms. Weasly will be able to see right through you if she is in love with you the way I think she is," the headmaster continued, standing up. "Do you want to do the transformations now so that I can introduce you during lunch?"

"Go on," Seth sighed. He wondered how Ginny would react if she found out how many times he had made her believe that her lover had disappeared without saying anything.

* * *

Heartbroken. Ginny was sure she was heartbroken when she'd found out that Seth had been expelled but a new boy called Steve Gallagher had started school. She hadn't listened to half of what the headmaster had told them. The moment he'd said that Seth was expelled her heart was smashed like a window at which a stone was thrown.

She hadn't token in that Steve sat down next to her. Only when he spoke her head jerked up in confusion.

"Hey there," Steve said quietly. This time he would take the personality of a shy boy to avoid having to talk to too many people. "You're Ginny Weasly?"

She nodded, staring at him. "How d'you know?"

"The headmaster told me I'd have all my lessons with you," Steve explained.

"'Scuse me," Ginny sobbed aprubtly standing up. While exiting the hall she could think of nothing but Seth. It was as if Dumbledore tried to replace him with Steve.

"Great," Steve muttered. "She took Seth's disappearence worse than I thought. It'll probably better if I stay in touch with her via mail. Like this I won't get anywhere near her again."


	4. Chapter 4

During the long months that followed the only thing that cheered Ginny up were the occasional letters from Seth. That new boy attempted to start a conversation with her numerous times but she didn't respond to him.

Every morning when the mail came Ginny was anxious to see if the middle-sized black owl which belonged to Seth flew in among the others. Once it landed she'd take the letter, rip it open and while feeding Seth's owl she read the news her dearest friend sent. Near December the following letter arrived:

_Ginny,_

_Uncle Eric finally calmed down, thank god! He admitted that Potter sort of deserved it, but also said I should have used a spell of which I know the affect it has on people. I know that he's right._

_Christmas is arriving. It'll be horrible not to be able to be near you Ginny, but somehow I'll survive. With a bit of luck we might actually get to see each other, eh? It'd be nice, wouldn't it?_

_Hope you are well._

_With all my love,_

_Your Seth_

Ginny smiled. If only we could really meet, she thought.

Although the days dragged on like before Christmas holidays started too soon for Ginny's memory. She didn't remember half the things which had happened in the last few months since Seth's leave.

Like the summer holidays she, Hermione, Ron and Harry went to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. It felt weird being near her parents and the other order members. They all seemed to fuss over her more than usual. Most of the time Ginny was in the library studying when she wasn't ordered to do housework.

The only time Dumbledore came to Grimmauld Place was when they had meetings and also on the night of the 24th for dinner to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. During the whole meal Ginny did nothing but push her food around her plate and ignore anyone talking to her. While Mrs. Weasly served dessert the front door bell rang. Sirius stood up. Albus stopped him with a hand movement.

"I think Ms. Weasly should open the door," he explained with twinkling eyes. Confused Ginny stood up and walked out. Moments later everyone heard her screeching, "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!" They all went to look.

"McFarane," Harry snarled furiously as soon as he saw the boy with Ginny hanging around his neck. Although all the wounds had healed he still had scars left over. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought Ms. Weasly could use some joy," Dumbledore smiled. "After all this is Christmas we are talking about."

"Who is this boy?" Mrs. Weasly questioned. "Should we know him?"

"He is that fucking moron who used sectumsempra on me," Harry shouted.

"You did _what_?!" Kingsley exploded looking shocked at Seth.

Mr. Weasly paled. "Ginny, _get away from him_!"

Dumbledore calmed them down. "I am sure Mr. Potter understands it was partially his own fault. Furthermore I believe that if Mr. McFarane brings some joy into Ms. Weasley's life, why shouldn't he be here at this time of year? Everyone deserves some happiness at Christmas."

"He can stay," Remus said sounding final. "Albus is right."

"Since when do you make the decisions here?" Sirius barked.

Lupin glared at him. "Do you want to hang around a depressed teenager when Christmas is tomorrow?"

Sirius gave him an evil look. "But don't you dare come near Harry," he said to Seth.

Seth shrugged. "As long as he stays away from Ginny."

"Well, I'd better get going," Albus said. "You should all find presents under the christmas tree tomorrow morning."

Following the headmaster's departure Ms. Weasly went to sort out a room for Seth. Shortly after anyone else who didn't stay went home and the rest went to bed.

"Good night," Ginny said to Seth. They stood in front of the room she and Hermione shared. Seth would have to go up another flight of stairs to get to his room.

"Good night," Seth repeated. Reluctantly Ginny leaned forward and placed a careful kiss on his lips. The wall clock chimed twelve times.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered giving quickly touching her lips with his before he went upstairs, taking three steps at a time.

The butterflies in Ginny's stomach had reawoken.

* * *

Due to Seth's late appearence the only present he received was one from Dumbledore. To his great surprise it was a guitar. Ginny grinned when she saw it.

"Now you can play for me," she muttered. Luckily no one had heard her becaus they were all occupied with opening their presents.

"Meet me in the laundry room this evening," Seth whispered into her ear carefully strumming the strings to see if it was in tune or not.

Ginny gave him a perplexed look. "How do you know there's a laundry room?"

"Dumbledore told me," he smiled. "I think the old man noticed how we behave to one another."

Ginny laughed. "Count on me being there, Seth."

The whole day she was excited to see what the evening would bring.

"Oh my," she said gobsmacked as she went down into the laundry room, seeing everything cleaned up and pillows stacked up in a comfortable bed-like pile. Seth sat on it, his guitar next to him.

"There you are," he said clearing his throat. He blushed. As soon as she sat next to him he dimmed the lights with his wand. "I want to play a song for you. I don't really know how to explain my feelings but I hope this will do it for me."

Ginny smiled warmly as he slowly started playing, a moment later erupting in song.

"_Yeah_  
_I can read your mind_  
_And I know your story_  
_I can see what you're going through_  
_Yeah_  
_It's an uphill climb_  
_And I'm feeling sorry_  
_But I know it will come to you_  
_Yeah_  
_Don't surrender_  
_'Cause you can win_  
_In this thing called love._

_"When you want it the most there's no easy way out_  
_When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt_  
_Don't give up in your faith_  
_Love comes to those who believe it_  
_And that's the way it is..._"

She took a long while to respond once he finished.

"I knew it," she finally whispered. "If you are ready I am ready, Seth."

He smiled in relieve. Ginny leant forward to kiss him. Although he knew it was wrong he didn't fight the part of him that was against all this. Instead he let it roam free like a bird let out of its cage. He wanted to enjoy the time he had.

* * *

"And?" Hermione asked excited sitting up. She'd been waiting for Ginny who had just come back to their room in her bed. "What did he say?"

Ginny shrugged starting to undress. "Nothing special, really. Just wished me Merry Christmas."

"And that's why he told you to go to the laundry room alone," Hermione said watching her. "Come on Ginny, I wasn't born yesterday."

"Fine," Ginevra gave him. She sat down next to Hermione on her bed. "I'll tell you, but you need to promise me not to tell _any_one, okay?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Granger said immediately having trouble hiding her excitement.

Ginny leant close. "You _really_ wanna know what we did?"

"Yes, tell me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Just fucking tell me," Hermione said getting annoyed.

Ginny grinned. "We kissed."

"And that's all?" Hermione sounded disappointed.

"_And_ we did some other stuff."

"What stuff?" Her excitement had come up again.

Ginny shook her head. "Not telling. It's between me and Seth."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you two are getting along so well. You make a better couple than you and Harry."

Weasly crinkled her nose. "Harry only used me, Mione. You should have realized." She stood up again and put on her night gown. "I'm going to the kitchen to get something to drink."

Outside it was quiet. Everyone had already gone to bed, and Ginny made sure to skip the creaking steps to make sure she didn't draw anyone's attention to her as she crept downstairs. In the portraits on the walls the people were fast asleep too. Wake one of them and the whole house would be up within seconds.

Seeing a stream of light come from under the door to the kitchen irritated Ginny. Who could it be? Slowly she opened it, expecting it to be Remus or Sirius not able to sleep. It was Harry.

"Hello beautiful," he gurgled. It was obvious from his breath that he was drunk. He stumbled towards her.

"Get off," Ginny hissed as he grabbed for her arm but missed miserably. "You're drunk."

"An' you're beautiful," Harry stammered, trying to keep his balance. "Come here, gimme a smooch!"

"I told you to get off," she repeated, louder. He made another grab for her arm. This time he succeeded, pulling her towards him.

His eyes wandered over her body. "How 'bout we make up and go back to the ole times?"

"For fuck's sake," Ginny said furiously trying to get away. "There's no way I will ever go back to you."

"Aw, come on!" Harry forced a kiss on her. "Hmmm! Just like I remember..."

Ginny pushed him off. "Pervert," she hissed walking off. Harry however had other plans and grabbed her shoulder.

"Where d'ya think you're going?" he asked nearly falling into the kitchen table. His grip tightened and Ginny started to become scared. He forced another kiss on her, pressing her body against his.

"What the hell?" she asked weakly. Her only hope would be anyone coming by for whatever reason she had. Otherwise it was most likely that Harry would rape her.

Sometimes your wished are granted. Harry's hands moved up her night gown the moment Remus entered the kitchen. Without realizing what he was doing he stupefied Potter and put him under a body bind.

"Th-thanks," Ginny muttered meekly looking with wide eyes first at Harry's motionless body on the floor beside him and then up at Remus who still stood in the doorway.

"Good thing I decided to get a midnight snack," he simply said. Then he left again. Ginny didn't even get to thank him.


End file.
